Subjugation
by Moonlight and Mischief
Summary: In the end, it was the human who betrayed her and he could but watch...


I do not own these characters. If I did, somewhere, Alucard would have been _naked._

Please enjoy.

* * *

The first time they sealed her away was only five years after her master's return.

Modern age technology and a fairly healthy lifestyle had led to a late-in-life pregnancy for the last Hellsing. She had been rather shocked to get the news only two months into her quiet marriage.

"I'm too old for this."

"Don't worry, Integra. I'll help you! I always wanted to have a baby. Since that isn't really an option anymore…."

Alucard tuned out the two women as they chatted in varying degrees of excitement. He had been somewhat surprised but not altogether displeased by his master's news. He had helped raise her into a world of chaos and death and was pleased to see her gain something of a normal life at long last.

He had been flat out startled by the revelation that his former fledgling had wanted children in her former life. None of the thoughts he had ever gleaned from her had led in that direction. He'd almost thought that, despite her ever cheerful and optimistic disposition, she had given up any lingering humanity.

Perhaps he'd been wrong.

**~x~**

"Come here, little man. Come to Auntie Seras."

"You still insist on having him call you aunt."

Alucard frowned down at the draculina, wondering, not for the first time, if the child was proving to be a regression in her acceptance of her true nature.

"I'm only a handful of years younger than Integra, Alucard."

His lips quirked briefly. He wondered if she realized her habit of addressing him by name when she was irritated with him. "You are hardly his blood relation, police-girl."

Rising to her feet, infant on her hip, she gave him a long measuring look. Her face was devoid of all expression as she stared at him and the lack thereof managed to raise the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. Her face had always reflected a myriad of emotions, the window to her thoughts. Now, it was closed and shuttered in a way he'd doubted he'd ever see.

"Alucard, you were gone for thirty years and I never once criticized you for it. But for thirty years, the only one I had was Integra and for thirty years, the only one she had was me. I have been an active part of her life for longer than you have by many years. I may never share the relationship with her that you do and I may not be her blood relation but she is my sister and I am hers."

He watched in silence as she turned her attention to the young child, her face once more breaking into a happy grin before she turned away, presumably to find his mother, without waiting for a response.

**~x~**

"I want him to grow up away from this. It has been quiet of late. I think, if only for a few years, he deserves a chance to grow up away from the insanity."

"So you are definitely sealing master as well then."

Integra chuckled at the witticism as she glanced over to the man in question, whom, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be ignoring them both. Her humor slowly evaporated as she returned her look to the vampire sitting calmly in front of her.

"You've grown very powerful, Seras. Far more than I really expected, I admit. But, I confess, I do not think that it changes anything. For thirty years, you have stayed with this Institution, obeyed my every order and protected myself and my home, all of your own free will. I should just send you out into the world instead of doing this but…."

"It's okay, Integra, I understand." She smiled at her warmly.

"You would willingly take up the binds of slavery just to humor an old mother in the need to know that her child will have a willing protector? That her grandchild will be safe?"

Alucard left no doubt to his thoughts on the matter, his voice laden with incredulity and traces of contempt. There were also, perhaps, touches of confusion and concern.

She ignored him, looking only to Integra with the same open smile she had given the Hellsing leader for more than thirty years.

"Of course. She is my family."

**~x~**

For all her courage, she hesitated in the doorway as she looked at the readied instruments they would use for the sealing process. He watched her clutch the doorway in her hand and had a feeling that she was thinking on his own sealing. It was no secret that he had been bound for some twenty years before he'd been released by Integra.

_What's it like, master,_ her voice asked, creeping into his thoughts.

_What is what like?_

_Is it like sleep? Or like dying? Do you feel time pass?_

He considered her for a moment. _It is a bit like all three. Your body will still completely, like death, but you will dream. In those dreams, you may see the world as it passes. You may dream of the past or present. You may even, my intuitive police-girl, dream of the future._

She nodded slightly before turning her eyes to him. The blue gaze that locked with his was the same as it had been so many years before on that long ago night in Cheddar. They had confusion and courage, determination and….

_I'm afraid._

He reached his gloved hand to lightly touch her face. _You are afraid of waking in some year far distant from all that you have ever known. You are afraid of being alone in this world._

_Yes._

_Seras Victoria. When you wake, no matter what time distant, five years from now or five hundred, you will not be alone. I will be with you._

A small tremulous smile grew on her lips and she raised her hand up to touch his where it rested against her cheek. Then, with a nod, she turned, head held high, and walked into the room.

_Yes, my master._

_**~x~**_

She wakes fifteen years later. When she opens her eyes to the taste of blood on her lips, it is to look into crimson eyes. She smiles at him in relief and he is momentarily glad that Integra complied with his uncharacteristically concerned request that she wake him first. Her eyes shift, catching those of the Hellsing Knight a mere foot away. At this, her blue eyes grow curious.

"Robert died," Integra answers the silent question, supplying her with the same reason she had given him moments before.

She smiles, understanding blooming over her features as she gets to her feet. Alucard stares at the two women in confusion as they embrace, still trying to puzzle out why the death of a single human was reason enough to wake the two vampires.

Women.

**~x~**

"Henry, you've grown so much," she chuckled, embracing a madly blushing blonde youth.

"You've changed a bit yourself, Seras," Integra commented as she looked on fondly. "Your hair grew."

The vampire shrugged, putting a hand to her hair, which fell to her mid back. "It's lighter, too."

"Miss Victoria?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Why do your gloves go to your elbow? And why are they black? His aren't."

"Ask your mother. She picked them out."

"A lady always wears elbow gloves, Henry."

Alucard's sudden laughter mirrored her incredulous gaze. "You give her the gloves of a lady after giving her a uniform with a mini-skirt for thirty years?" He grinned at her. "You've developed a warped sense of humor in your age, master."

Integra frowned at him repressively. "I'll make note to amend her uniform as well."

The draculina laughed, turning to the young Hellsing. "Come on, Henry. Why don't you show me what I've missed in the past fifteen years?"

Alucard watched them go, a speculative look in his eyes. "I'll see that she gets some clothes that cover a bit more of her."

"Are you growing possessive, Alucard?"

He smirked at her. "No need. She is mine. Always was. Always will be." He let his eyes linger on the doorway, a frown forming on his lips. "However, your offspring may not realize that."

She gave him a considering look before shrugging. "He's young. He has heard a lot of things about her from some of the older men and from me. It will pass."

He bowed to her, before disappearing into the floor.

_Best to show caution all the same._

**~x~**

_The pup fancies himself in love with you, police-girl._

If the sudden mental comment startled her, she did not show it, continuing to dance with preternatural grace around the decorated palace ballroom.

_He's only twenty years old. He's too young to know what he wants._

_And how old were you when you fell for the French mercenary, police-girl?_

Her gaze left the young Hellsing for a moment and found Alucard where he stood on the sidelines, almost completely in shadow.

_That was different. I'm a girl. We know these things faster._

_Oh really now, Seras. Would you have devoted yourself to him then? Until his death?_

Her gaze returned to her partner and she smiled, replying to some comment.

_I might have. I don't know. I hadn't really recognized the emotions I had until it was too late._

A soft chuckle echoed in her mind. _So convinced that you know what you are talking about._

I know enough to know that what I felt for him at the time was something close to first love. Besides, in my case, I had distractions.

She shot him a significant look over her partner's shoulder.

He smirked at her. _You should be careful. He has none. So, unless you plan on indulging in his boyish fantasies-_

_Ugh. That is disturbing. He is practically my son._

_-I would suggest you do your best to discourage him._

_We'll see, master._

**~x~**

"She's mine, little master."

The younger Hellsing jumped slightly, turning from the window where he stood. Alucard didn't need to look to know that his draculina was down in the yard, training the new troops.

"Actually," Henry countered with all the incorrigibility of a quarter-century old youth, "by blood rites, she is mine. As are you."

"She will follow your orders unto death, but you cannot control her love nor her lust. In that she will never be yours."

"We shall see, vampire. We shall see."

**~x~**

"It's been half a century since I've seen Seras enraptured in the blood lust," Integra commented quietly as she sat watching the carnage from a live feed taken from the security cameras inside the building.

"It's been that long since there was need for it," Alucard grinned down at his master. "It probably isn't required now, but it has been too long since either of us have had a decent fight."

"She's…amazing," Henry breathed, stunned.

"Of course," Alucard agreed smirking down at him and Integra. "She's mine."

Integra laughed dryly while Harry gave him a sharp look. He opened his mouth to speak when his mother cut him off.

"She's done you proud, Alucard. She is a credit to you. To Hellsing, too."

"Targets eliminated."

The voice echoed over the speaker and all three of them looked up to see the vampire striding from the building, an aura of destruction still clinging to her small figure. Her uniform was splattered with blood and the red substance was streaked over her face and other parts of her revealed flesh. As she neared, they could see her normally blue eyes were dyed crimson.

When she was a few feet away, Integra opened her mouth to say something to the young vampire but was cut off when she passed by her without looking. Instead, the young draculina sauntered right up to her former master and, with a low hiss, grabbed his collar, dragging his face down to hers and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

Alucard, never being one to pass up on pleasure, chuckled low in his throat and wrapped his long arms around her, molding her body to his. They continued their fiery embrace until Integra cleared her throat pointedly. At the sound, the young draculina seemed to regain herself and pulled away, blushing furiously. She might have pulled way from him entirely, if not for the strong arm he wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him.

"Not that this isn't thoroughly entertaining," Integra commented with a smirk, "but we really should get back to the Institute. I'm getting too old to sit out here in the cold."

"Nonsense, Integra," the younger vampire commented, pulling forcibly from her former master's embrace. "You are as spry as you ever were."

"Don't think you are getting a ride back, looking like that," Integra remarked, turning to walk away, draculina at her side, chatting amicably.

Alucard watched them walk away, eager to continue what his former fledgling had started. After a moment, he shifted his gaze tot he younger Hellsing. Slowly, his humor melted away at the sight of the boy's gaze, filled with fury and jealousy, as he stared at the eternally young woman at his mother's side.

**~x~**

"You know, Seras, you have done more for this family than anyone. You stood by me for thirty years and even voluntarily went under the binding to the family to give a sad old woman a measure of peace."

"It wasn't much of a binding, Integra."

"Still, you did it. This family owes you a great deal. I owe you. Henry owes you. Is there anything I can promise you before I…."

"Don't I get a reward, master, for all my years of loyal service?"

Both women turned a look on him that made him laugh out loud before visibly withdrawing from the conversation again.

"If I could…please don't seal me in the basement again. I hated it. And, I think it made me lose Pip. I can still feel him, but only barely. Also…I had such dreams. I felt myself slipping away, like I had to fight to stay sane."

Integra glanced over to her pet vampire and eyed him carefully. "I supposed you want the same?"

He shrugged negligently. "I lost all claim to sanity a long time ago, my master."

She rolled her eyes before looking once more to the blonde.

"I'll tell Henry."

**~x~**

"We are gathered her today to commit this soul unto heaven…."

**~x~**

Alucard stared at his former fledgling as she stood bathed in blood, some of which was her own, and panted unnecessarily from the exertion of the fight. He reached out and pulled one of the blessed silver blades from her arm and she flicked him a brief look of gratitude before moving to rid herself of one that had lodged in her thigh. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter in the reigning silence. For a moment, she sagged into his side before straightening and looking towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Slowly, a figure appeared from the shadows, stepping into the light to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes, Henry Hellsing.

"Pity," he said, surveying the carnage around him. "I was hoping the Iscariot scum would find a way to exterminate you as well."

"M-master Henry," she gasped.

He looked up at her, ice in his eyes. "Still, since you slaughtered the members of Section XIII, I now have an excuse to break my promise and seal you away like the demons you are."

"B-but…."

"You never understood, Seras, that you are mine to do with as I please. You never understood that I was your master. Instead, you looked to mother and you looked to him but never to me. It is time you learned. You are nothing but my slave. You are a monster. Filth." He stepped up to her, confidence in the binding that forbid both vampires from doing him harm. "You will be sealed. May you never be awoken."

With a smirk, he turned on his heel and walked down the long hall again.

"Come, slaves."

**~x~**

"There are two of them."

"Yes there are."

"I only remember hearing about one."

"My great-grandmother's journals mention two."

"That is…interesting. Which one do you think is less likely to try and kill us?"

"Supposedly, neither of them will be able to hurt me."

"That's comforting. I'm not you."

"Fair point."

"How about the girl. She should be nicer right? Less dangerous."

"You're a girl."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"You are the most dangerous person I know."

"I'm an exception."

"…Still, from what I remember, the other one is bat-shit crazy."

"Girl it is."

…

"Okay, you bled on her. Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually a prequel of sorts to a multi-chapter story I hope to have posted in the near future. If this totally sucked, then let me know and I will avoid posting it.

Constructive criticism and reviews are adored.

Flames are used to burn Nazis.

Thank you!


End file.
